


Break

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For a moment, his loyalty divided...
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 1/I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment.

This was not the sort of desire that he was used to. It overwhelmed him in ways he'd tempered himself against-- 

But would not any sane person shatter beneath Xander's hands on their skin? Kaze was sure that there was no other answer than the way he felt with Nohr's Crown Prince touching him, kissing him, desiring him above all other. 

For a moment, his loyalty divided, splintered from the whole, giving way to himself, to Xander, to the sudden burning need in his veins. 

Xander whispered his name, guided him along... 

And Kaze sank to his knees, utterly unmade.


End file.
